


Something New

by PW14



Series: Avalance 2.0 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PW14/pseuds/PW14
Summary: Sara is experiencing some jealousy after Ava confesses something after sex.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been going back and forth about writing and posting this chapter. Because I feel like it is kind of out of character for Sara. Watching and re-watching I, Ava, I cant help but see a tinge of jealously in Sara after Ava mentions her Vegas trip. So if you don't like it or feel like it is out of character for Sara, I'm sorry. I liked the concept of this chapter (obviously), but I'm not crazy about how I wrote it... hope you like it

It was a picturesque scene: Ava lying comfortably with her head in Sara’s lap. Sara, with one hand secured on Ava’s hips, the other lazily running fingers in Ava’s hair. It’s a scene Sara had wanted ever since she first kissed, Ava Sharpe. But her mind was too preoccupied to let her enjoy the moment. Too hung-up on thoughts brought on by two simple, ordinary words spoken to her the night before. Thoughts she didn’t want. Thoughts that outplayed really what she wanted to think about—the way Ava made her feel last night. The noises that she made come out of Ava’s body. How beautiful Ava looked. The way Ava looked at her right before she said ‘I love you’. Those are the thoughts she wanted—not what’s currently on repeat.

_“Fuck, Ava” Sara pants, dragging a hand across her satisfied face._

_Slowly kissing up Sara’s body, “You liked that?” Ava asks not taking her eyes off of the woman below her._

_“I think your neighbors know the answer to that,”_

_Smirking above, “Good. I wanted to try something new,”_

Those words, “Something new,” had been on replay in Sara’s head and she couldn’t stop them. “Something new” that her Ex taught her? “Something new” that the Upswipes women taught her?

 

Sara is shaken from her thoughts as the weight shifts in her lap, “Sara”.

 

“Hmm,” Sara tries to blink away any evidence of her not paying any attention.

 

“One week of dating and you are already bored of me,” Ava feigns hurtfulness.

 

“What. No, no,” Sara lightly laughs bending down to kiss Ava. “I was just thinking about something,” Sara playful smiles as she hopes to persuade Ava to drop the matter.

 

“Like,” Ava raises her eyebrows.

 

Giving Ava’s thigh a little more attention, “It’s nothing.” Flashing her Sara Lance smile that usually leads to her getting her way, “Really, it’s nothing.”

 

“Yeah,” Ava twist her face letting Sara know that, that isn’t going to work on her. Ava moves from Sara’s lap and sits beside her on the couch. “Babe, when you say ‘It’s nothing’ twice, it usually means something,” Ava counters.

 

“It’s stupid,” Sara brushes a hand against her face trying to hide the embarrassment from Ava.

 

“Hey,” Ava takes the hand from Sara’s face. “Just talk to me,” Ava coaxes.

 

When Sara looks at Ava’s caring eyes, she knows that she is a goner. She knew she was about to tell Ava everything. About the jealousy she has been feeling. How the thought of Ava touching another woman makes her heart ache. How she wants to be the only one to make Ava come undone.

 

Sara bows her head, her eyes set on their linked fingers and the encouraging circles Ava is rubbing on the back of Sara’s hand. She softly exhales, “It’s none of my business and I know that. I know that we were broken up and that is all on me. But—“ Sara shakes her head to try and clear her thoughts but instead, her hesitation is met with Ava’s fingers under her chin, lifting it slightly. All she needs is the blue eyes staring back at her encouraging her to continue, “I can’t stop thinking about you and your ex.” Sara didn’t know if it was Ava’s furrowed eyebrow or the confusion on her face that made her continue. “You don’t have to say anything… I know it’s none of my business what you did while we were broken up. Okay. I know that. But last night you said you wanted to ‘try something new,’ and I can’t stop thinking about it. The thought of another woman touching you—you touching another woman is… it is more than I can handle. I mean I feel nauseas, my heart is literally in my stomach just thinking about it.”

 

Ava’s eyes widen at Sara’s confession. “I told you, it was stupid,” Sara lets go of Ava’s hand and scoots to the edge of the couch, bowing her head in her hands. “I should have never said anything.”

 

Ava moves with Sara, placing her hand on her neck, “Hey.” Gently messaging, “Look at me.” Sara turns her head and Ava can see embarrassment all over Sara’s face. “I didn’t sleep with my ex.”

 

Sara sits up straighter, “You didn’t?”

 

“No,” A light smile forms on Ava’s face. “Nothing even remotely close.”

 

“The UpSwipes’ girls?”

 

There was a brief pause before Ava answers, “No.” she swallows, “But there was kissing and…touching—But no sex.”

 

“Really,” Sara asks puzzled. 

 

“Yes, really,” Ava laughs.

 

“Why?” Sara scrunches her face.

 

“You,” Ava clear states. She shifts so she is fully facing Sara. “I don’t care about those women,” Ava dismisses. She softens her voice, “All of the women, the flirtatious looks and touches,” Ava cups Sara’s face, gently running her thumb over cheek, “The only thing on my mind was this beautiful, freckled face.” Sara’s eyes shut leaning into Ava’s touch, “You are all I want.” Ava captures Sara’s lips. Interlocking Sara’s lips with hers, convincing Sara that she was and is the only woman on her mind.

 

“What about you?” Ava whispers against Sara’s lips. “Were you with anyone?” Her eyes find Sara’s as she inches away.

 

Sara brushes a fallen strain of hair behind Ava’s ear, “No.” Her thumb brushes against Ava’s full lips, “It’s only you Aves.” A smile glides across Ava’s face and Sara could not help but mimic the blonde staring back at her.

 

Their lips crash together and Sara feels a pull against her waist and her body instinctively follows the command. A moan escapes Ava’s mouth from the weight of Sara straddling her. They take their time tenderly kissing the other while letting their tongues dance across the others. Ava strokes Sara’s muscular back reaching for her hair, tangling her fingers in her golden locks. Her hands make their way down to Sara’s hips as they roll unconsciously on Ava’s lap. As Ava is relieving Sara from her top, her hands gently grazes upward against her bare skin as Sara shivers against the touch. Ava lets Sara finish removing her top so she can remove the unwanted material from her own skin.

 

A brief moment passes were their lips were pulled apart, and when they meet, they meet hard. Deepening every second as backs arch and skin touches skin. Needing more skin to touch, Sara finds the straps of Ava’s bra and unhooks it with a single motion. Ava moves from Sara’s swollen lips, to her jawline, neck and shoulder leaving sinful kisses along the way. Ava leans back as she unclasps the front of Sara’s bra, mesmerized by the skin being revealed to her. The taut, red buds call to her hands and she can feel the heat radiating from Sara to her own core. As the cold air and warmth of Ava’s hands meet Sara’s nipples, she grinds and tightens her thighs around Ava’s waist and she can feel the surge of wetness between her legs.

 

When Ava drags her eyes away from her ministrations on Sara’s breast, she finds Sara’s eyes, intently staring back at her—watching Ava watch her. Her eyes never leave Sara’s as she leans in and teases the red bud with her tongue. She can hear the dip and rise of Sara’s Adams apple as Sara swallows hard. Neither one willing to lose eye contact as if they were both challenging the other. Ava’s releases one of Sara’s nipples and skims her fingers lightly down the ripples of Sara’s abdomen, adding pressure to her aching center. Ava’s tongue and mouth on her nipple, hand palming her center, Sara can’t control the sensations taking over her body and she flutters her eyes shut and lets a moan escape her mouth.

 

Ava can’t take it anymore; she has to—needs to feel Sara’s lips against hers. She nibbles then massages the bud one last time and then roams up Sara’s body with her tongue leading the way. She lingers on Sara’s pulse point for a moment and is rewarded with Sara’s hips rolling against hers. The journey back to Sara’s mouth continues up her neck and to her ear, over her jawline and back at her mouth. Sara’s mouth that Ava doesn’t ask permission, but rather invites her tongue in and is welcomed by Sara’s.

 

Lips reconnect only for Ava to pull away, Sara unconsciously tries to follow. When her lips don’t find what they are hoping for, her eyes open to find a smirking Ava. She places her fingers softly on Sara’s reddened lips, slightly brushing. She’s about to speak when Sara opens her mouth and takes Ava’s index finger, sucking down to her knuckle. Ava’s breathe hitches as she feels the tight, wetness surround her finger.

 

Ava’s tries to speak again when Sara releases her finger, placing a soft kiss to the tip, “Do you know where I got that move from last night?”

 

“Uh-uh,” Sara answers with her mouth hovering over the next finger feathering on her mouth, eyes never leaving Ava.

 

“You,”

 

“I’ve never done that,” Sara frowns, stopping the ministrations on Ava’s fingers.

 

Ava pulls her close, eyes locked on each other, lips inches apart. Ava captures Sara’s lips, fast and quick. “The Sara in my dreams while we were broken up showed me.” Ava’s eyes flit down to Sara’s lips, “And it was really,” She kisses Sara hard; inhaling everything she can while bringing her even closer. “Really good.”

 

Lust turns Sara’s eyes a darker shade of blue and she pushes Ava back against the couch, probably harder than she meant to. She gets off Ava’s lap, kneels before her and pulls Ava’s hips closer to the edge. “Up,” Sara commands. Ava raises her hips and Sara unbuttons her jeans, removing them and Ava’s panties at once.

 

Ava voluntarily spreads her legs for Sara as she maneuvers between her legs. As Ava props one of her legs on Sara’s shoulders, Sara can see the gleam of wetness coming from Ava. Sara looks back to Ava, her face full of lustful anticipation and a hand in her hair, chest rising up and down. Sara tenderly speaks “You don’t have to dream about me, you have the real thing.” Kissing her inner thigh, Sara asks, “You ready baby?”  Ava nods her head.

 

 Sara inserts two fingers into Ava’s opening and a moan escapes her mouth at how wet Ava is. Ava then props her other leg on Sara’s shoulder as she begins to ride Sara’s hand. She can feel Ava’s walls start to contract and she watches her. Watches Ava while she falls at the hands of her. She’s beautiful like this.

 

“Oh, Fuck Sara,” She groans, mouth agape.

 

Needing to taste her, Sara quickly covers Ava’s center with her mouth.

 

One hand gripping at the material on the couch, the other on Sara’s head, Ava grunts “Ahh…Fuck!”

 

Ava is dripping wet and Sara licks all of her before nibbling on Ava’s sensitive nub.

 

“Sara, I—I..” Her head falls back onto the couch as the orgasm rips through her body. Wanting Ava—this Ava, the one crumbling beneath her, to ride this orgasm wave for as long as she wants, Sara inserts two more fingers back into Ava’s folds. Licking her clit as fast as her tongue can allow. “Ungh!” Ava bucks against Sara’s face. Sara removes her fingers to finish her off with her mouth. Sara’s tongue slides into Ava’s opening, licking and lapping all of her as juices drip down Sara’s chin.  

 

Ava lets out a long sigh, “Shit, Sara.”

 

Sara gives her one last lick and then looks up to see her. Hands in her hair, panting with her eyes shut. She wipes her mouth and then moves beside Ava, pulling her close to her. “You’re beautiful when you orgasm.” Sara kisses Ava’s head.

 

Ava raises her head to look at Sara, “As good as dream Sara was, real life Sara is even better.”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Yeah,” Ava whisper against Sara’s lips. She claims Sara’s lips, deepening the kiss, finding herself on Sara’s tongue, moaning at the taste. Lips break away from Sara’s and she feels the tug of her arm pulling her to her feet.

 

“Where are we going,” Sara doesn’t try to hide her disappointment.

 

Ava turns back to look at Sara, “What I have planned for you, we need the bedroom.”


End file.
